Kamen Rider 1 (Ichigo)
Once a normal man, was kidnapped by the evil terrorist group known as Shocker and turned in a deadly cyborg. But before Shocker could turn him into a mindless slave, he escaped with help of a scientist who betrayed Shocker. Now whenever Shocker attacks Japan, Takeshi uses his Typhoon belt to become the cyborg superhero , his mission is protecting Japan against Shocker's army of cyborg monsters. History Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider When Shocker's new monster the Venom Scorpion Man began threatening Tokyo's citizens, Kamen Rider 1 soon mounted his bike and took down the road into action as Ultraman flew overhead to confront the monster Gadoras, who was also ravaging the city at the same time. Kamen Rider 1 confronted Venom Scorpion Man, battling the demon with a flurry of martial arts, blocking his strikes and fighting back with his own. However, Venom Scorpion Man grabbed the masked hero with his claw and sprayed him with his gas, but Kamen Rider 1 broke free and leapt to a nearby building, leaping off and dealing his signature Rider Kick. Venom Scorpion Man was badly hurt, but then merged with Gadorasu to form Sasori Gadoras and attack Ultraman, Kamen Rider 1 dodging an explosion from its horn lightning. Kamen Rider 1 watched the creature attack Ultraman and realized the Ultra Hero wasn't strong enough to defeat the hybrid kaiju alone. Kamen Rider 1 used the Cyclone, dodging several of Sasori Gadoras' assaults before flying the machine straight through the monster's shoulder, then grew to giant size for the first time ever to aid Ultraman. Ultraman then used his force field while Kamen Rider 1 used the Rider Punch to shatter the horn but was forced back by its tail, which Ultraman quickly removed with an Ultra-Slash. The two heroes charged and grabbed Sasori Gadoras, giving him a double Suplex. As Ultraman’s timer began to blink, the two heroes nodded to one another, Kamen Rider 1 leaping into the air and coming down with the Rider Kick as Ultraman fired the Specium Ray, both finishing attacks strike Sasori Gadoras simultaneously and destroying him in a huge explosion. Following the battle, Kamen Rider 1 and Ultraman approached one another and shook hands out of respect. Kamen Rider 1 returned to human size and rode off into the sunset, his new ally Ultraman flying back to Land of Light when he back to the city, both sworn to defend the Earth at all costs and both of them will meet again. Transformation While slowly incanting "Rider Henshin!", Takeshi thrusts his right arm at a diagonal to his left, rotates clockwise until the arm is fully extended to his right, then quickly pulls his right arm into his waist while extending his left arm at a diagonal to his right. Hongo then leaps into the air, where the wind-pressure activates his transformation on his belt, Typhoon. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500km/h (310 mph) *'Jump Power': 50m (40 m after alternation) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III is a new machine designed by Hongo, Taki and Tachibana. New Cyclone transforms automatically when Hongo does. New Cyclone's attack is the where Rider 1 rams an enemy while riding the Cyclone while the Cyclone Cutters are exposed. Rise In Ultraman Vs. Kamen Rider, he is able to grow to a gigantic size possibly by adding more wind pressure to his Typhoon belt. Gallery Ultraman vs Kamen Rider I.png Ultra Rider.jpg UltrvsKmnRdr.jpg Tumblr oe5vd0FRj51txynxco3 640.png Kamen Rider Shuwatchi.png Sasori Gadoras vs Ultraman ft. Kamen Rider.png Kamen Rise.gif Sasori Gadoras vs Ultraman x Kamen Rider.png Sasori Gadoras vs Kamen Rider.png Ultraman and Kamen Rider have a shake.png Kamen Rider Ichigo is riding his Cyclone.jpg External Links *Takeshi Hongo at Kamen Rider Wiki. id:Kamen Rider 1 (Ichigo) Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Mutant Humans Category:Allies Category:Human Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider